


十号风球

by Ukigumo



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukigumo/pseuds/Ukigumo
Summary: 一次普通的吵架以及和好。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou, 坂田银时/土方十四郎, 银土
Kudos: 3





	十号风球

**Author's Note:**

> 一个补档，14年写给CP的生贺。
> 
> 之前翻LOFTER主博发现这篇被屏蔽了，看了一遍觉得以前的文字表达好像比现在的还生动一些。于是稍微改了一下病句，重发。
> 
> 标题取自张国荣的《十号风球》，但和台风没什么关系。
> 
> 依旧是OOC流水账文笔废预警。

1

  
天空是浓重的墨色，呼呼作响的风拍打着窗户。坂田银时整个人摊在椅子里，愣愣地盯着窗外。从厨房端茶出来的志村新八见状叹了口气，放下茶托走过去把窗户关上：“阿银我说你那么大风还开着窗干什么啊，桌子上的《JUMP》都被吹走了……”

意料之外对方没有不耐烦地打断说“烦死了……”之类的，新八又叹了口气絮絮叨叨说着：“趁着现在还没下雨，我就先回道场啦，姐姐跟神乐还没吃饭呢，阿银你一个人在家里小心一点。你今天怎么了老是发呆……”门合上发出轻微的“啪嗒”声，随后只剩下暴雨来临之前的风声，喧嚣又安静。

银时转头看日历，被撕掉的旧的一天还残留着一点纸片——今天是五月五日。数字的弧度怎么看怎么碍眼。他抓抓头发，竭力转移自己的注意力——但是却连《JUMP》都看不进去。

最后只能在心里叹气。

  
2

  
今年的雨季来得早，让人措手不及。5月初就有大雨气势汹汹而来，大风扬起显得城市多么岌岌可危。这种时候警察总会忙成一团，就连真选组也不例外。一群人忙得脚不沾地，甚至冲田总悟都没办法偷懒睡午觉。

“总悟！快一点！你在那里发什么愣！”土方十四郎带领将士风风火火地走着，回头一看，冲田落在最后看着天空发呆，顿时怒不可遏。

“是啦土方混蛋，连发呆一下都不行，小心我告你剥削未成年人劳动力啊。”冲田朝土方翻了个白眼，快步跟上队伍。

又是连续几天都没有好好休息过的繁忙。土方细想起来，自从上次和天然卷吵架之后，已经半个月没有和那混蛋正经见面或者是好好说话了吧。以往忙起来的时候，偶尔碰见也只是点个头就匆匆走过。

——何况这次吵架了，连个点头都没有。

银时和土方两个人特别容易吵起来，他们身边的人都知道。

吵架的原因没有大小之分——小到对方今天的发型，大到见回组事件，任何事情都能吵起来。甚至吵架的样子也极其相似，令人说不清是到底是相性好还是差。

往常的争吵总有一方先道歉，所以并没有什么大问题，在旁人看来这还是秀恩爱的一种表现。但这次有点微妙，双方都不愿意低头。于是到现在为止，僵持了半个月。

吵架的原因——土方在一次任务中又大大咧咧地挂了彩，虽然自己毫不在意，但是意外的，银时却非常生气，一直反反复复说着“怎么能那么不小心就不能关心一下自己的身体吗……”诸如此类。听得烦了，土方没忍住顶回一句：“关你什么事啊啰啰嗦嗦烦死了天然卷！”

没想到银时抬头看他，眼神带有怒意。气氛一下子冷下来。过了几分钟，感到不自在的土方随便扯了个借口就离开了，对方也没有多说一句话。

就这么僵持了半个月。

自己的确是做得不对吧……好吧去掉“吧”字，毕竟天然卷那家伙是真的担心，不过他那个表情是什么意思啊——土方边走边想，冷不丁看见刀尖对着自己鼻子，条件反射后退拔剑，抬头发现冲田不急不慢地收回刀：“总悟你这小子想干什么！”

“难得看到土方混蛋发呆，想着这么好的机会不偷袭太可惜了，结果还是被你逃掉了啊，啧。”冲田满不在乎地回答。

随着暴雨的临近，风也刮得越来越厉害，打在脸上甚至有点疼。“算了快点结束工作吧，马上就要下雨了。”土方终究还是没有和小鬼计较。

3

好烦躁。

银时托腮看着窗外，大风肆虐下街道鸡飞狗跳，有行人撑伞结果被风差点吹起来。平常看见这样的场景肯定要笑岔气了，可是现在却心想真无聊啊。

果然还是没有办法不去在意。

但是也不知道要做什么，毕竟还是冷战中。

虽说在以往的争吵里自己也有先道歉的时候，然而这次银时不想先让步。那家伙总是不把自己的身体当回事，真的让人非常生气。

可是已经半个月没有说过话了啊，而且今天还是他的生日，那个笨蛋想必还是不会把自己的生日当回事吧——

啊啊啊我到底在纠结什么。

“出去买点草莓牛奶吧，应该还没那么快下雨的。”结果还是找了个借口走出去。

——如果见到他，就跟他和好吧。

  
4

  
出来才一分钟不够就开始后悔了。

暴雨前的风，力度大到直接把银时的发型捋成了大背头，甚至连天然卷都被吹直了。

银时一步一晃走到便利店买好草莓牛奶，然后含着一根棒棒糖站在便利店门外发呆。“啊啊阿银我是在等什么，快点回家去啊，趁现在没下雨……”他抬眼皮看天空，云朵像脱缰的野马般飞速流逝，“我到底在干什么啊……像这样站在这里，也不觉得就可以见到他就是了。”

——要是万一真的见到他了，要跟他说什么呢？

——对不起？生日快乐？

说到底，又不一定会见到他。应该说，像这样偶然的状况，见不到他的几率反而更高。谁会没事在暴雨天跑出来啊。

这样想着心情越发低落起来，银时不自觉地又抓了抓头发：“啊……总觉得越想越乱了，可恶。”

还是回去好了。

反正……也不可能见到。

这么想着银时便转了方向朝万事屋走去。低着头，总有些落寞的感觉。

  
5

  
在这种鬼天气跑出来，肯定是因为蛋黄酱补充不够。

工作结束后回到屯所，本该是好好休息一下的。然而心情莫名烦躁，土方总是想起那日天然卷的眼神。他在屋子里呆着烦躁不已，只好借着买烟的借口出来想转换一下心情。

天然卷那家伙在做什么呢，肯定又是翘着腿看《JUMP》或者蒙头睡大觉吧。土方心想，如果见到他的话，就跟他说声对不起好了。上次的事情，的确是自己不对，而且每次都是他先道歉，也该到自己先低头了。

顺路去便利店买了蛋黄酱。一出门口，土方刚点着的烟就被风立刻吹灭，他啧了一声重新拿出打火机，无意识转头一看，意外发现有个熟悉的背影在前面。

忍不住就扑哧笑出声了。

  
6

  
听到后面有人在笑，银时莫名火大——笑什么啊阿银我是个大叔但是我有那么邋遢吗有那么好笑吗！他愤然转过身，却看到意外的人。

内心瞬间填满惊讶又欣喜的感情，当然也还有冷战的别扭。事发突然，他做不出反应，只是直愣愣地看着对方。

“……就在想这个难看的背影好像在哪里见过，结果是你啊。”土方叼着烟，一脸无谓地说着，但是手微微颤抖着泄露了他的底气不足，眼神也有些飘忽。

“你在干什么？”他拿出打火机又点燃了一根烟，看到银时毫无反应又不耐烦地添了句：“喂？”

结果银时慢慢伸手过去捏住对方的脸，用力扯了几下，眯起眼睛仔细端详：“……本人？”

闻言土方一巴掌打掉对方的手，顺便狠狠地敲他额头：“我可不是妖怪。”

“知道了我知道了真是对不起对不起土方大人。”银时抱着头痛苦地嚎。

——是熟悉的相处模式。

如此折腾一下，两个人仿佛终于反应过来还处于冷战状态，接着便不约而同沉默下来。带着尴尬的神情互视了快一分钟，两人突然同时眼神飘到一边快速说了句：“对不起。”

“诶？！”又同时转回来看对方。

扑哧——两个人都笑了。

连道歉的话语方式都如此一致，所以还要烦恼什么呢。

  
7

  
啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒。

零星的雨点打落下来，转瞬变成了瓢泼大雨。银时拉起土方的手，刷地一下跑出去：“下大雨了多串我们跑回万事屋吧！”

突然被拖着跑的土方明显没反应过来：“等等你手上不是有一把伞吗！”

“那么大的风，打伞都没用啊肯定都会被淋湿的，”银时回头跟对方解释，笑得灿烂，“就这么冲回去再换衣服好了，淋雨也是很开心的事情啊！”

银发男人的笑容张扬又耀眼，将土方心里的郁结一扫而空，让他也不由得微笑起来。

跑回楼下已经是浑身湿透，两人气喘吁吁，仍是牵着手仰头看下得冒烟的大雨。

“生日快乐啊，十四。”

——喧嚣的大雨中清晰传来这句话。

土方转头看着银时，对方笑得温柔。

“嗯……谢谢。”隔了几秒的回答，语调带着微微的上扬。


End file.
